Sammy
Sammy is a character in the Wayside School books and cartoon. Sammy is a dead rat, who is seen trying to sneak into Mrs. Jewls's class wearing several raincoats in the books. In the cartoon, he is seen as a regular companion to Miss Mush. Appearance Books In the books, Sammy appears in Mrs. Jewls's class wearing many, many raincoats. Each raincoat is smelly and filthy, and they only get progressively smellier and filthier the further down they go. With all the raincoats on, no one can tell what Sammy looks like, other than that he stands at about four feet tall, but once they are removed, he is only about two inches tall. Sammy is not actually a student, but a dead rat, but what this dead rat looks like is never described. Cartoon In the cartoon, Sammy is always seen without his raincoats, and is revealed to have greyish-brown fur, vacant, fish-like eyes, and uneven, yellow teeth. One of his ears is slightly bitten, and his whiskers are jagged. His tail usually sticks out pointed, and he is usually seen sitting upright. Personality Books Sammy only makes a physical appearance in the book chapter "Sammy," where he appears as a new kid in Mrs. Jewls's class. The students are quick to criticize him for the smell of his raincoats, but he is quick to insult them back, showing that he is incredibly rude. Sammy is incredibly stubborn, refusing to take off any of his raincoats, something Mrs. Jewls does for him, though he insists that they are his "good clothes." Sammy frequently threatens the other characters, as he threatens to bite Mrs. Jewls's face off, though it's likely he's not actually capable of this, as he is rarely seen doing too much else other than insulting the other students and laughing horribly. Once the raincoats are all removed, he doesn't do anything else. It is implied his rude behavior is common with dead rats. Cartoon Sammy does not have a personality in the cartoon, as he is played as an actual dead rat, and not a dead rat who can wear raincoats and walk and talk. However, in contrast to the books, the students seem to appreciate Sammy in the cartoon, as is seen in episodes like "Rat in Shining Armor" and "The Rat Truth," and as is seen in "The Rat Truth," whoever holds Sammy is capable of saying what is on their mind that they wouldn't otherwise be able to say. Relationships Books Mrs. Jewls Sammy dislikes Mrs. Jewls for throwing away all of his raincoats, and frequently refers to her as an "old windbag" and threatens to bite her face off. While Mrs. Jewls tries to show some level of patience with Sammy, she does get fed up with him, giving him four strikes on the DISCIPLINE list, and eventually kicking him out of the class after learning that he is a dead rat, as dead rats are her least favorite thing in the world, especially with how regularly they try to sneak into her class. Kathy Although Kathy and Sammy are never seen interacting, Sammy is treated as the only kid Kathy likes, likely due to his rude behavior towards everyone else in the class. According to "Kathy," Kathy thinks Sammy is funny, even though he's a dead rat. Cartoon Miss Mush In the cartoon, Sammy is regularly seen as Miss Mush's companion. Miss Mush and Sammy are seen together in numerous episodes, and Miss Mush is seen to appreciate Sammy, as she advertises his exercise DVD in "Channel Kidswatter," she plays cards with him in "Todd Falls in Love," and he's the sole other member in her honors class in "Honors Class." Miss Mush seems to always be willing to give Sammy a helping hand, as she gives him a fancy costume so he can mingle with the students in "Rat in Shining Armor," and in "The Rat Truth," the goes on a voyage to find the Golden Bowl of Mamaland to cure him of his sickness. It is unknown if Sammy thinks anything of Miss Mush, because he is dead. Appearances See a list of every chapter and episode Sammy appears in here. Trivia *In Wayside: The Movie, it is briefly joked that "there is a dead rat in Mrs. Jewls's classroom" when Sammy is first revealed, showing that the trash compactor in the kitchen and Mrs. Jewls's class accidentally were switched in the school's blueprints. This is possibly a reference to "Sammy," where he sneaks into Mrs. Jewls's class. *Sammy is the first dead rat to appear in the Wayside School series, and the only dead rat to appear in the cartoon. *Sammy is the first character to be treated as a "new kid" in Mrs. Jewls's class, and is followed by Sue and Benjamin Nushmutt in the books, and Todd in the cartoon. Gallery See a gallery for Sammy here. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Deceased characters Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School